residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Au nouveau maître de famille
Au nouveau maître de famille est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans la salle aux portraits (résidence officielle, RdC). Transcription Français= Monsieur Alfred, Votre nouvelle position de chef de la famille Ashford m'emplit de joie. Permettez-moi de vous offrir ce présent, selon la tradition en vigueur dans la famille. Vous le savez, cette tradition remonte à l'époque où un majordome offrit une tasse en or en l'honneur de Veronica. L'intelligence et la beauté de votre illustre ancêtre restent légendaires. Stanley puis sont fils Thomas, ses deux successeurs, reçurent un présent identique. Il était symbole de leur volonté à atteindre un niveau de renommée égal à celui de Veronica. Sir Arthur, frère jumeau de Sir Thomas, prit sa succession. Vint ensuite le tour de Sir Edward, votre grand-père. Cette passation de pouvoir correspond à l'âge d'or de la famille Ashford. Sir Edward fonda cette grande multinationale de la chimie, Umbrella Inc., qui fait toujours la fierté de la famille. Le déclin de la famille coïncida avec l'arrivée au pouvoir de votre père, Sir Alexander, à la mort de Sir Edward. J'espère sincèrement que vous saurez redonner ses lettres de noblesse au nom des Ashford et que mon présent vous rappellera chaque jour votre mission. Scott Harman Majordome de la famille Ashford. |-| Anglais= Sir. Alfred, Congratulations on your succession as master of the Ashford family. I hereby present you with an earthenware vase, according to the Ashford family tradition. As you may know, this tradition first began when a butler presented a golden teacup as a commemorative to Veronica. As founder of the Ashford family, her intelligence and beauty are legendary. The second and third, masters, Stanley and his son Thomas, were also presented with similar teacups. It was their hope to achieve glory as Veronica did before them. The position as family master then shifted to Sir Thomas to his twin brother Sir Arthur. It then went to Sir Edward, your grandfather. That was when the Ashford family enjoyed its golden age. It was also Sir Edward's achievement that established the large chemical enterprise, Umbrella Inc. However, when Sir Edward passed away and your father Sir Alexander succeeded the position, the glorious Ashford family gradually began to sink... I sincerely hope that the Ashford family regains its glory with your guidance, just as this vase continues to shine eternally. Scott Harman Butler, Ashford family |-| Japonais= アルフレッド様 この度のアシュフォード家当主御継承心よりお喜び申し上げます。 つきましてはアシュフォード家の慣例に従い、祝品である陶器の壷を贈らせて頂きます。 この慣例は聡明さとその美しさで名高い 我がアシュフォード家創始者ベロニカ様に当時の執事が記念の品として 金色に輝くティーカップを作らせて贈った事に由来しています。 二代目当主のスタンリー様、スタンリー様のご子息であり三代目当主のトーマス様に仕えた者も、ベロニカ様にあやかり同様の品を職人に作らせて贈りました。 その後当主の座はトーマス様とは双子のご兄弟であるアーサー様へ… アーサー様からあなた様のおじい様であるエドワード様へと受け継がれ、我がアシュフォード家は最盛の時を迎えるに至ったのです。 アンブレラという大製薬会社の設立もエドワード様のご活躍の賜物でございます。 しかし、エドワード様がお亡くなりになり、あなたのお父様アレクサンダー様が当主をご継承なさった頃から、徐々に栄光のアシュフォード家にも翳りが見えはじめたのでございます。 あなた様のお導きにより、再びアシュフォード家に、この壷の如き永遠の輝きが宿らんことを祈って アシュフォード家執事 スコット・ハーマン Galerie recvx au nouveau maitre de famille emplacement document.jpg|Emplacement. recvx au nouveau maitre de famille.png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (2).png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (3).png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (4).png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (5).png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (6).png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (7).png recvx au nouveau maitre de famille (8).png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Memo_to_New_Master Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica